


No One

by okaybispearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Episode: s06e12 Bismuth Casual, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, One Shot, Useless Lesbians, Walks In The Park, rated g for good chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl
Summary: In honor of the 1 year anniversary of 'Bismuth Casual', I decided to write a one-shot of that same night.Bismuth and Pearl flirt, admire each other, dance, and rest in each other's arms. What else could you ask for?
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 13





	No One

The stars shone white in the midnight sky. Bismuth and Pearl were taking a longer walk than they had presumed.

Bismuth looked down at her shorter friend, gazing at her gem. It even looked smooth, and it glittered against the stars. The blue from above met Pearl's skin, making the usual white look pink.

"It really is a beautiful night."

The blacksmith snapped out of her thoughts. Pearl's pretty turquoise eyes were wide as ever, and looking straight at her. Bismuth chuckled and gazed back at her surroundings. "A beautiful night with a beautiful gem." She paused. "Oh, Pearl! Didn't see you there!"

Despite the joke being one of Bismuth's weaker ones, Pearl still cracked up, leaving her face flushed. No one in the galaxy could understand how much she wanted to kiss the pastel blue off of her cheeks. _No one._

They continued walking, keeping their banter alive, the conversation lighting up the empty sidewalk. Pearl had let Steven and Connie take the car while she and Bismuth walked home along the highway earlier that night. It was going to take a while, but both gems were on board.

_Oh, catch me if you can_

_I don't think you understand where we're goin'_

Pearl gasped. "I love this song, too! Humans really do make great music." She spun gracefully onto the grass and swayed her shoulders back and forth to the rhythm.

"Are you dancing to music coming from a random person's house party?" Bismuth asked, heading toward her.

"Yes. Some people feel the need to play such loud music. It doesn't make sense to me, but at least this human has good taste." Pearl grabbed Bismuth's hands. "You should dance with me!" She spun Bismuth around.

"Woah, there! I don't know if I can keep up with you." Bismuth twirled her partner around. As a surprise, she dipped her. Pearl's back bent with ease. They looked into each other's eyes, Bismuth's thick dreadlocks falling in front of her face. Pearl swallowed and flipped the hair back into place. "Yes, you can."

Pearl jumped back to her feet and did a back handspring step-out to the left. Bismuth followed along as well as she could, dumbing down the majority of the moves.

Once the song ended, both of them wiped the sweat off of their gems. "Wow, I don't know how you do that all the time, Pearly."

"Well, I am a pearl." She said through breaths. Bismuth gave a dark guffaw, wrapping an arm around her. The bulky gem noticed they had gotten to one of the parks in Beach City. There was a small bench sitting under a willow tree. "I'm out of shape, I gotta' sit down."

Pearl joined her. They sat in silence for a bit, just admiring the atmosphere. The smaller rested her head on Bismuth's chest, almost touching her gem. "That was nice."

Bismuth blushed profusely. "Yeah.." She closed her eyes with Pearl, falling into a human practice Steven had called 'sleep'.

Pearl felt Bismuth's chest rise and fall, and opened her eyes. Watching her friend just made her want to get rid of the word "friend". This moment was perfect. She needed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Canon Bispearl is officially 1 year old! Their anniversary maybe..? 🧐  
> POV: You're me, someone who has been shipping Bispearl casually since 2016, almost ready to give up on any hope of canon material...  
> *BA BOOM* BISMUTH CASUAL BITCHES!!!


End file.
